Episode 110 (Manga)
Synopsis Together, Jill and Puck have run to where the fog meets the ground, where they can effectively hide from their pursuers. Jill collapses from exhaustion, but when Puck tries to convince her to stand and keep moving, her gaze wanders to the objects directly in front of her. They're in a cave-like place, where the ceiling is covered in bulbous masses. Puck touches one and is disgusted when it turns out they are viscous in nature. The light shining through it reveals something vaguely humanoid inside. A wet squelching sound alerts Jill to another hanging bulb. She and Puck watch as it cracks open, and one of Rosine's elves emerges from it. Puck realizes that every suspended sphere is a cocoon. The sound of Rosine's voice resonates from above them. She explains that they have found what amounts to the nest of her elves, where the human children are turned into their elf forms. Rosine has a sinister air about her, expressing disappointment that Jill tried to run away. The latter tries to explain that her elves were killing each other viciously, but Rosine is perfectly aware of the fact, writing it off as "playing" war. She says that humans always play war, but it only becomes enjoyable upon becoming an elf. Rosine says that her elves are therefore merely playing human, and if Jill were to return home to the beatings, the winters and the famines, she would also have to face real human wars. Rosine once again offers Jill the comparative paradise of life as an elf. As Jill begins to tear up, Rosine pulls her into a hug, telling her that she'll become a powerful, beautiful elf that no one could ever hurt. Her wings wrap around herself and Jill, the latter of whom is slowly being coated by webs, a cocoon forming around her. Jill gradually lets go of all concerns, and is lulled to sleep, finding comfort in Rosine's arms and in her new cocoon. Puck yells at Jill, telling her to resist the temptation to become an elf. Rosine turns to him and, addressing him as Peekaf, claims he is the reason for Jill's decision to run away. She uses her whip-like forehead antenna to attack him, but he manages to avoid it. The strike instead cleaves a nearby cocoon in two, and from its halves falls a shapeless mass of flesh, a child that has not completed its metamorphosis. Jill notices it and screams in disgust. Just then, the depths of the nest are engulfed in a blaze of fire, destroying the cocoons. The silhouette of Guts, holding a torch, is barely visible amongst the flames. A furious Rosine orders her elves to attack, but Guts swings his sword through one of the pillars supporting the roof of the cave. The fiery cocoons overhead fall to the ground just as the elves pass beneath them, setting them on fire. As she looks at his imposing figure through the flames, Jill perceives Guts as something inhuman; the most monstrous being in the cave. Characters in Order of Appearance * Jill * Puck * Rosine * Guts